Musō
|name=Musō |image name=Muso.png |kanji=無双 |romaji=Musō |literal meaning=Peerless |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status=Deceased |species=Yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=69 |manga=208 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Musō }} was Naraku's seventh incarnation, and was ultimately the reincarnation of Naraku's human core, Onigumo. History Naraku cared so little for this incarnation that he gives it no name or face. Upon being separated, Naraku left the incarnation to fend for itself. Musō awoke confused as to his propose and identity. He killed many local townsfolk and severed their faces from their heads. He tried each face on as he was born without one. However, each was too old or ugly for his use. He eventually met the monk, Muso, who attempted to attack him. After a brief battle, he overpowered the monk and began to wear his face. He took on the name of the monk as well. Musō ventured to Kikyō's former village, where he ran into Inuyasha's group. Inuyasha smelled the stench of Naraku on the demon. Inuyasha realized the demon was responsible for all the murders of local townsfolk. Inuyasha attacked Musō with the Tessaiga and ripped his arm off. However, they noticed his body seemed to be made out of some form of clay. A hoard of Naraku's poison insects suddenly filled the sky. When they attached to Musō's side, he regenerated his arm. Musō then asked Inuyasha what was in the village saying it was "calling" to him. He thought if he slaughtered the village people his memory would be restored. Inuyasha attacked him again but failed. Kagome then returned from her time but was unable to see what was going on. Musō spotted her and in return, it triggered a piece of his memory of Kikyō. Desperate to know who she was, Musō then grabbed Kagome and took her declaring she was the one he has been missing. Elsewhere, Naraku quickly realized that he could not abandon Onigumo. He attempted to touch Kikyo and his hand transformed into demons attempting to gain their freedom from his body. Naruku retreated to find Musō as he realized he still needed him. Soon after, Naraku re-absorbs Musō since he feels that he has not gotten completely rid of Onigumo; possibly the threat of his death. He decides to try again later when he is stronger. Meeting Naraku The poisonous insects take Musō to nearby forest where Naraku is waiting. For the first time ever Naraku and Onigumo come face to face with each other. Naraku tells Musō that Kikyō is alive again and she is as he remembers her. Before he can question Naraku about Kikyō, Inuyasha and Miroku appear. As Inuyasha starts a fight with Naraku, Musō runs away. Still angry at Naraku for his imprisonment he decides to go back to kill Naraku. He stabs Naraku in chest, however doing this allows Naraku to reabsorb him. Naraku revealed that he still needed Onigumo's heart as a connector for his body, which was why he needed to reabsorb him. Reuniting with Naraku Realizing he was not yet ready to part with Onigumo's soul, Naraku confronted Musō and tried to absorb him back into his body. Inuyasha interfered, enabling Musō to run, but he foolishly went back to kill Naraku for revenge. Musō impaled Naraku but Naraku drew him in and absorbed him as he screamed for Kikyō, Kagura looking on as she thought, "If I'm not careful, that will be my ultimate fate..." Physical description Musō had the form of a faceless man with a spider scar on his back. He is faceless because Onigumo was badly burnt before becoming Naraku, even his face was burnt off. Therefore Musō receives the same outcome. Powers & Abilities *'Facial Theft': Having been created without a face, Musō can take on facial identities of others by apply faces to his head after ripping them off. *'Regeneration': Musō demonstrated infuriatingly powerful regenerative abilities, able to piece himself back together even after taking the Kaze no Kizu from Inuyasha. However, had his heart been destroyed, not only his but Naraku's downfalls would have been assured. He also demonstrated the ability to regenerate and shapeshift new limbs, spikes, multiple legs and arms, claws, and a tail. **'Demonic Transformation': Musō is able to transform part of this body into plant-like structures and manipulate them. He has transformed his arms into gigantic vines and used them to whip Inuyasha around. He has also created large thorn spikes out of his body as a defensive gesture. When his powers matured further, he was able to summon multiple demons to turn part of his body into a gigantic scorpion creature. Anime vs. Manga *In the manga, Musō is the seventh incarnation of Naraku. However, in the anime he is the sixth. *In the manga Musō instantly attacks Naraku and is absorbed almost immediately. The anime goes into further detail with the encounter. References de:Musō es:Muso Category:Yōkai Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Deceased